


New Year's Eve -Mal Blum

by Bestboiuwu



Series: hey these 2 really are fucked up if true huh. huh. rename later [2]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: ANGST FROM HERE TO THE FUCKIING SUN, I think this is a contender for one of the meanest thing I've ever written, I'm just a ball of emotions today, may or may not be coherent as is on brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: He loves Flynn.But this *needs* to be addressed.
Relationships: Kevin Flynn/Tron
Series: hey these 2 really are fucked up if true huh. huh. rename later [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076699
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	New Year's Eve -Mal Blum

**Author's Note:**

> post canon. flynn lives au. tron has since been de-rinzlerified

"I've been… told. That- that I should have higher expectations for you. For the way I'm treated."

"Tron, I don't- I have no idea what you're  _ talking _ about. If I had any idea you felt this way-" a pause, his voice cracks, "I only ever wanted to do what was best for you. I wanted to make everybody happy. You meant the world to me, buddy"

"Well- that's the problem. That's not exactly true, is it?" His voice is waivering uncharacteristically, and he's hestitant as he says it. This was blasphemy at best. A way- a way to  _ lose  _ Flynn, at the worst. But he's been  _ thinking _ , thinking about this since his talk with Clu all those cycles ago, even when he barely had the capability to think at all, and it needs to be said. No matter how much he hates it, no matter if he even wants to  _ believe _ it-

He loves Flynn.

But this  _ needs  _ to be addressed.

"I was never 'the world' to you, Flynn. We both know that. You're world is so much  _ bigger _ . I've been outpaced dozens of times, by the Grid, by Sam, by your company,"

Realization dawns on Flynn's face, and it immediately turns to a cocktail of sadness, regret, and guilt.

"I'm  _ so  _ sorry. I know, I tried to do too much at once, I put too much on my plate, it lead to this whole  _ mess-" _

"And- and that's not it. That's not- I mean, it hurt, but that's okay, you're a person, you can  _ have  _ your life- your a  _ user,  _ for Grid's sake, you're world is so much more complex than mine," he's getting choked up again, again, uncharacteristically, and he has to take the program equivalent of a very deep breath. This next part hurts the most.

"But."

"But?"

"But. You ran."

Flynn's quiet, for a moment. too quiet.  _ Much  _ too quiet. He's never been the sort of man to keep his mouth shut. And then, softly, stiffley, unusually devoid of humour or affection, or even  _ sadness, _ for him, almost robotically, really;

"You told me too."

"I know I did."

A pause, and then,  _ incredibly  _ quietly,

"You  _ told _ me too."

Tron can't bring himself to say anything.


End file.
